richardrichfandomcom-20200213-history
Nest Family Entertainment
Nest Entertainment (also known as Nest Family, Family Entertainment, Family Entertainment Network, and Nest Family Entertainment) is an American music & film production company that was formed by Richard Rich, Jared F. Brown, Stephen W. Griffin, and Seldon O. Young in 1980 to present along with Living History Productions which was founded in 1981. History Nest Family Entertainment began first producing 36-cassette tape audio dramatizations sets that are based beloved stories from the bible and new testament in 1980, also in the same year, Nest Family Entertainment along with Living Scriptures, they both sold the 12-cassette tape dramatizations set called "The Family Hour" which was renamed to "Your Family Hour Stories", and it was renamed again to "Family Hour Stories Dramatized" in 2001 on 36-cd set, then in 1981, they found another company Living History Productions, then they producing 36-cassette tape audio dramatizations set that are based beloved principles of hero classics. The 36-cassette tape audio dramatizations set called "Dramatized New Testament", then in 2001, it's now on 36-cd set. The 36-cassette tape audio dramatizations set called "Dramatized Old Testament", then it was renamed to "Dramatized Bible", and it was renamed to "Old Testament Dramatized" in 2001 on 36-cd set. The 36-cassette tape audio dramatizations set called "Dramatized Hero Classics", then it was renamed to "Living Principles of America", and it was renamed to "Living Prinicples of America Dramatized" in 2001 on 36-cd set. They founded the company Animated Bible Stories Productions, and the copyright holder Animated Bible Stories Inc. Ltd. Ptrship., in 1987, and the copyright holder Animated Bible Stories Inc. Ltd. Ptrship., was renamed to Animated Bible Stories II, Ltd. Ptrship., in 1988. In 1991, they founded another company Animted Hero Classic Productions. The studio owned Richard Rich's animation studio, Rich Entertainment until 1993, then in 1994, the president of Nest Family Entertaniment Stephen W. Griffin has been stepped down, and Rich Animation Studios until 2000 when it was acquired by Indian animation company, Crest Animation Studios and renamed to RichCrest Animation Studios before being renamed again to Crest Animation Productions. In addition to the core, "Animated Hero Classics", "Animated Stories from the New Testament" and "Animated Stories from the Bible" series, they have also created additional enriching stories and highest quality animated, spoken word and musical productions, including the feature film, The Swan Princess and its three sequels, including the recently released, The Swan Princess Christmas, The Swan Princess: A Royal Family Tale and two companion music CD's. Filmography 'Animated films' *''The Swan Princess'' (1994) *''The Swan Princess: Escape from Castle Mountain'' (1997) *''The Swan Princess: The Mystery of the Enchanted Kingdom'' (1998) *''The King and I'''' (1999) *The Scarecrow'' (2000) *''Trumpet of the Swan'' (2001) *''The Swan Princess Christmas'' (2012) *''The Swan Princess: A Royal Family Tale'' (2014) *''The Swan Princess: Princess Tomorrow, Pirate Today'' (2016) *''The Swan Princess: Royally Undercover'' (2017) 'Television series' *"Animated Stories from the New Testament" (1987-2004) *"Animated Stories from the Bible" (1992-1995) *"Animated Hero Classics" (1991-2004) Discography 'Dramatized Radio set series' *"Dramatized New Testament" *"Dramatized Old Testament" *"Dramatized Living Principles of America" *"Dramatized Family Hour Stories" along with Living Scriptures Logos Nest Family Entertainment - Family Entertainment Logo.jpg|Family Entertainment (1987-1994) from Animated Stories from the Bible, & Animated Stories from the New Testament. Category:Companies